scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Witch Girl
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1989 Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast * Ariel - Witch Lili * Eric - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Sebastian - Marshall (Paw Patrol) * Flounder - Digit (Cyberchase) * Scuttle - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Ursula - Kalashnikov (Robotboy) * King Triton - Van Rook (The Secret Saturdays) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Cliff and Lube (CatDog) *Harlod the Seahorse - Owl (Little Bear) *Attina - Suki (ToonMarty) *Aquata - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Adella - Rox (Sunny Day) *Aristaa - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) *Andrina - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) *Alana - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) *Grimsby - Burt (3 Amigonauts) *Carlotta - Dakota Koder (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Chef Louis - Johnny Bravo *Max - Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Ursula as Vanessa - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *The Priest - Rusty Rivets *Glut the Shark - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Giant Ursula - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Scenes *The Little Witch Girl - Part 1 "Fathorns Below"/ Main Titles *The Little Witch Girl - Part 2 Marshall's Concert/ Daughters of King Van Rook *The Little Witch Girl - Part 3 Lili at the Sunken Ship *The Little Witch Girl - Part 4 Lili Meets Lazlo *The Little Witch Girl - Part 5 Kalashnikov Watches Lili *The Little Witch Girl - Part 6 "Part of the World" *The Little Witch Girl - Part 7 To the Sunface *The Little Witch Girl - Part 8 Storm at Sea *The Little Witch Girl - Part 9 Zeke is Saved/ "Part of the World (Reprise) *The Little Witch Girl - Part 10 "Under the Sea" *The Little Witch Girl - Part 11 Lili's Hidden Treasure *The Little Witch Girl - Part 12 Kalashnikov's Lair/ "Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Witch Girl - Part 13 At Zeke's Kingdom *The Little Witch Girl - Part 14 Dinner at the Castle ("Les Possion") *The Little Witch Girl - Part 15 A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Witch Girl - Part 16 "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Witch Girl - Part 17 Kalashnikov Takes Charge *The Little Witch Girl - Part 18 The Wedding Ship *The Little Witch Girl - Part 19 The Sun Sets *The Little Witch Girl - Part 20 Kalashnikov's Wrath *The Little Witch Girl - Part 21 A Happy Ending *The Little Witch Girl - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *The Little Mermaid Clip used *Witch Lili *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Paw Patrol *Cyberchase *Camp Lazlo *Robotboy *The Secret Saturdays *CatDog *Little Bear *The Little Bear Movie *ToonMarty *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Sunny Days *3 Amigonauts *Supernoobs *The ZhuZhus *Johnny Bravo *2 Stupid Dogs *Rusty Rivets *The Lion Guard *My Life as a Teenage Robot Gallery witch_lili_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg|Witch Lili as Airel Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Eric Pic-marshall.png|Marshall as Sebastian DigitCC.jpg|Digit as Flounder Lazlofakesit.jpg|Lazlo as Scutte Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 00.jpg|Kalashnikov as Ursula Sea.2.jpg|Van Rook as King Triton Clifford-cliff-feltbottom-catdog-36.jpg|Cliff as Flotsam Lube-ignatius-catdog-84.6.jpg|Lube as Jetsam Owl325634765.png|Owl as Harlod the Seahorse Suki 23.png|Suki, Rox.png|Rox, Fresh Beat Band of Spies Kiki 1.png|Kiki, Kirbie.PNG|Kirbie, Jennifer Shope.png|Jennifer Shope Frankie-pamplemousse-zhuzhus-14.9.jpg|and Frankie Pamplemouse as Airel's Sisters Burt (1).png|Burt as Grimsby Johnnybravo4.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Chief Louis Big_Dog2.jpg|Big Dog as Max Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png|Evil Jenny Wakeman as Ursula as Vanessa Rusty Rivets Main.png|Rusty Rivets as The Priest Janja the Hyena.png|Janja as Glut the Shark Vexus Ep8.jpg|Vexus as Giant Ursula Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs